frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldath
, , , WaterDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = Net (net or net that does damage as unarmed strike) | worshipers = Druids, pacifists, rangers | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Eldath (el-dath) is the guardian of groves, and her presence is felt wherever there is calm. She is a pacifist who avoids hostile action, even if threatened. Although she, quiet, and enigmatic, Eldath is possessed of unknown depths of character and unexpressed resolve that cannot be broken. She meets challenges by strategically withdrawing, a course of action that in time always leads opponents to overextend into an untenable position in which their reinforcements have been converted to her side. Recently she has been suffering many attacks from Malar and his followers, with the People of the Black Blood despoiling several of her sacred pools. Clergy and Temples Eldathyn are organized in a simple hierarchy where a dozen or so clerics report to a senior cleric who in turn reports to a grand cleric responsible for a realm or larger region. Most dwell in forest communities with open-air sacred places of worship, spending their lives tending unspoiled places to ensure that they survive and even flourish in the face of human and other depredations. They rarely resort to any sort of open confrontation, instead working subtly. Few Eldathyn live in large settlements, but many dwell in springside cottages within an easy ride of settlements. Clergy of Eldath are all taught to swim, and often teach this skill to nonbelievers in return for small offerings of food and coins. Many learn the Brew Potion feat. Clerics and druids of Eldath pray for their spells once per day at a time selected after great personal reflection. The only calendar-related holy day of the church is the Greening, a gathering and festival celebrated at Greengrass. It is preceded by the Firstflow, a festival held at varying times when the waters break up and begin to flow at the conclusion of winter. The Chant of the Fastness is performed at the dedication of new open air temples or shrines of the goddess, where the water is blessed and empowered with healing magic for a few days. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Eldath is a quiet, enigmatic figure who is rarely remembered in the pages of Faerunian history. She serves Silvanus alongside Mielikki, but finds the Oakfather’s robustness intimidating. Mielikki and Eldath consider each other sisters. She also maintains close relations with Chauntea, Selune, and Lathander, for they share common interests. While Eldath opposes all that Tempus stands for, she does not consider him a personal foe. He in turn considers her naïve, but respects her convictions and generally ignores her. Dogma Peace can only come from within and cannot be taught or imposed. Seek stillness and thereby find peace. Plant trees and green-leafed things and tend such things when they need it, wherever they may be. Nurture and aid, and do not to restrict or punish. Work violence only to defend, and slay no thing of the forest except to prevent it from slaying themselves or another under their protection. Swear to take no thinking life except in direst need. Share with all beings the beneficial things that grow in or come from running water that all may know of and praise Eldath. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities